character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reject
"I'd rather die young than live to be old... being old is boring. You can't do anything. All you can do is sit down and wait for Death to knock on your door." ''- The Reject'' The Reject is a cowboy who wanders the west in search of thrilling adventures. He was a former cattle herder turned bounty hunter and hitman. He's known as The Reject due to a circulating rumor that he was fired from over fifty different jobs. Background ARC 1 XXX ARC 2 XXX Information Themes * Two Steps From Hell - El Dorado *Ken's Theme - Street Fighter 5 Personality Reject is mostly apathetic and a greedy man. He places money and the thrill of adventure above anything else. He absolutely enjoys placing himself in the brink of various fatal situations that could kill him. Such as going after groups of bandits on his own and even murdering a sheriff. He is very manipulative, and will use his skill with words to get information out of people that he needs. He has a tendency to give objects that are important to him names, such as his weapons and his horse. The Reject doesn't like staying in one place for a long period of time, and is always on the move. Though he mostly hunts after and kills outlaws, he will go after and assassinate lawmen if he's paid to. Powers and Abilities The Reject is a man of various talents, despite what his nickname would have you believe. *Sabbath - The name of the horse that he stole and tamed. He's a talented horseman. *Weapon Proficiency - Reject is skilled with several weapons and can use them very effectively without much struggle. **David - A bowie knife. **Bach and Wagner - Two revolvers. **Dirty Ocean - A cavalry saber. *Reject is skilled at talking his way out of situations and getting out of harms way, just by giving speeches. He has once talked someone into suicide. *He has knowledge in how to cover up his murders to the point where people seem to just go "missing" *Mathematical Intuition - The Reject is surprisingly knowledgeable in arithmetic, and even uses his knowledge on the battlefield by figuring out angles to shoot people in just the right spot with. Or taking advantage of ricocheting bullets to make the foe think he missed them, but only for a moment. With his knowledge, he could shoot in a completely different direction, away from the enemy, and the shot would rebound at just the right angle to end up in the back of the enemy's head. *Combat Specialist- The Reject is excellent at hand to hand combat. *Badass Limitations * He's greedy. Trivia *The Reject references several musicians. **His first two names, Kurt and Billie, are references to Kurt Cobain and Billie Holiday **His knife, David, is a reference to David Bowie. **His revolvers are named after Richard Wagner and Johann Sebastian Bach . **Dirty Ocean is a play on Muddy Waters . Category:Slapson Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters